1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording a physiological signal, and more particularly to an apparatus for recording a physiological signal during a variable storing interval.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the measurement of various physiological parameters of a patient is primarily performed at a health center or medical station. Increasingly, the patients can independently use portable medical apparatus to perform such measurements at home. In general, a user only needs to perform simple and easy steps with the portable medical apparatus to complete the measurements. In a mobile measurement mode, the portable medical apparatus will communicate with a remote server by wireless communication, such as Internet or other transmission technology, to transmit data regarding the measurements to a remote server and then obtain a response from the remote server to aid in medical management.
For example, blood pressure can be measured at home with an electronic sphygmomanometer, and body temperature can be measured at home with a clinical thermometer. Next, measurement data is transmitted to a medical center or the like via a communication network. Next, the data is analyzed by a medical expert. Thus, daily health care at home can be performed under the guidance of an expert, providing reliable health care service.